


Re:Theater of Parodies

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Parody, Randomness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pokédex Owners are forced to take part in plays based on well-known movies. While they have their script and obviously a plot, nothing goes as one would expect. Join the group of trainers in this random story of comedy, fun and madness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The revival of the Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of Theater of Parodies, written by Republic empire from FF. He asked me to continue with the story, to which I agreed on.  
> Now 3 years later, I decided to revise it, fix a few things and repost it here.
> 
> Ps: Certain side/ pseudo-main characters may appear with supporting roles in a one of the chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to the story.

"Welcome, guys to the revival of Theater of Parodies. Republic Empire had asked me to take over his stories after he decided to retire and I gladly accepted. Now that I have my stories a bit more… in order and my head feels refreshed too, I'll be ready to start writing this madness! So my lovely readers enjoy and welcome to the world of humor, randomness and more!"

"… What have I done to deserve this?" Green sighed.

"Oh come on Guri-chan." Blue giggled. "This could be interesting."

Green grumbled. "Who told you to call me that?"

"Hell yeah!" Gold cheered. "We got a young girl writing stories for us. Maybe she'll write awesome stories with me as the hero and surrounded by hot gals."

Crys face palmed and hit her golden-eyed friend with a book. "Keep dreaming."

"Maybe he'll dream about food and flowers!" Dia said while munching on his rice ball.

"That's not funny Diamond, now if you let me finish with my introduction. I have a lot to tell you guys." The young author said while clapping her hands gleefully. "Now where was I? Ohh yeah, starting from now on the other Pokédex Owners will join the show too. Now say hello to the Unova Pokédex Owners!"

Black and White entered the stage. "Thank you so much for giving us the honor to join this great event!" White said while bowing politely. "We'll try our best to not mess it up!"

"I'm glad to hear that, of course, the gym leaders, Elite four, the Champions and other well-known trainers will show up from time to time to help with the show. Now let me fill you in with the newest play I got for you, which will be the Swan Princess starring: White and Black as Princess Odette and Prince Derek. Oh, and don't you dare to mess up the lines!" Dreamingflower threatened.

The dexowners gulped and nodded in agreement.

"I feel like we'll have a long day ahead of us." Sapphire sighed.

"Enough chit chat! The list of the cast hangs in the hall, you can't refuse your role or ask for someone else's part, or you'll have to play as a female clown."

"That won't be a problem." Gold grinned. "I'll be fine as long as I get a good role. *wink wink*"

All the dexowners, with the exception of Black and White who already knew what roles they'd play, made their way to the hall. They were all curious about what role they'd have. Some didn't have high hopes and others were enthusiastic.

"It could be worse," Green commented while checking the list. "But why did she have to write the list as if it's meant for making fun of people or as if she didn't put any effort in it?"

Pearl, Crystal, Platinum, Sapphire and Silver sighed in relief. "Wow, our roles aren't that bad," Pearl commented while scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I can go through with this." Silver mused.

"Yaaay!"

Everybody turned to Blue, who was jumping in happiness. "I love you Dreamingflower. Thank you so much for giving me such an awesome part!"

Emerald and Ruby looked at each other. With mixed feelings about their parts.

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or disappointed," Emerald commented.

"Your role is, at least, better than mine." Ruby protested.

"What's so good about having the midget role again, most people give me the midget role," Emeralds answered in disappointment.

"What are ya guys complaining about? Your roles aren't that bad. At least, your roles aren't described as depressing as mine." Sapphire said clearly showing her annoyance.

Emerald and Ruby looked at each other, still feeling a bit down, but they decided that it's no point in complaining about it.

"I guess you're right." Ruby agreed.

"Yeah, it's, at least, a better role than Gold-senpai's" Emerald nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! How could you do this to me?!"

All the attention turned to Gold who was fuming and throwing tantrums in the hallway. Yellow sweat dropped. "Poor guy."

"This isn't funny! Why would she give me such a shitty role?!"

Cast list of The Swan Princess play:

Princess Odette: White

Prince Derek: Black

Rotbart: Silver

Speed (The turtle): Diamond

Jean-bob (The French frog): Ruby

Puffin (The bird): Blue

King William: Pearl

Queen Uberta: Platinum

Bromley (The childhood friend of the prince): Hue/ Hugh/ Hyū

Bridget (the old hag who works for Rotbart): Gold

Lord Rogers: Crystal

Chamberlain: Emerald

Crocodiles: Red, Green

Soon to be dead knight who got killed by Rotbart: Sapphire

Everything else/ bunny musician: Yellow

"Gold, remember what I said about complaining?" Dreamingflower said while looking stern at the gold-eyed boy. "Do you want me to get the clown suit already?"

Gold grumbled. "No, I'll play my role as you want me to."

Dreamingflower smiled half sadistically. "That's a good boy, now hurry and practice your roles, here's the script, oh and I asked Republic Empire, our lovely director to supervise you while you practice and to make sure no one tries to sabotage the play." She explains while looking especially at Gold's direction.

Not soon after, Republic Empire himself appears and drags the hatcher away for practice.

"No please don't do this to me! I thought we were buddies? Please don't force me to go through with this!" Gold begged.

And so the remaining dexowners plus the author watched silently how Gold got dragged away.

"You know, I kinda feel sorry for him," Yellow commented.

"Don't be, maybe he'll learn something from it," Crystal reassured the blond while patting her back.

"Okay guys, time to start your rehearsals the clock is ticking!" The author announces and she shoved them all into the rehearsing room.

"Please stay tuned my dear readers The Swan Princess play will be aired after the commercial. The story and characters are used for non-commercial uses; the Pockét Monsters SPECIAL characters are the property of Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto and The Theater of parody series is an idea of Republic Empire. No person or Pokémon has been hurt or killed during the shooting…"

Gold: "YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

Dreamingflower: "Not psychically at least. We'll be back after the commercials!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel completely awkward writing myself as the presenter in this story...


	2. The Swan Princess Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the length, this chapter had to be split in two.

Long ago in a far country lived a King named William Pearl or just Pearl and his super young unnamed queen, who probably only married him because of his status or because of an arrangement marriage. Anyway, the King was getting old and he had no successor. … Old is maybe a bad word using since he still looks like a blond teen, who's wearing a gray wig. But that's because he's an old man stuck in a teen's body, from the outside it looked like he wasn't getting older, but on the inside he was. Ah, maybe that explains how he was able to marry such a young woman.

Okay back to the relevant comment. The kings prayers were finally heard when he received the message that his wife died while giving birth to a lovely daughter. For a second, he thought that his now dead wife was cheating on him, because his daughter had brown hair and clear light-blue eyes, which is almost the opposite of his blonde/ gray wig hair and his pearl-orange eyes. He shrugged it off, in the end, concluding that she takes after her mother. He decided to call her Odette White.

On the day, the young princess was introduced to the other royalties of the land, his best friend Queen Uberta Platinum or just Platinum, who was blessed with eternal youth, beauty, and her strange turtle fetish, together with her son Derek Black.

"Hey wait! Why am I supposed to be old from the inside and forced to wear some ugly gray wig, while Platinum stays young and pretty?!" Pearl protested.

"Because I was born rich and beautiful while you were born poor with mediocre looks," Platinum answered.

Pearl gritted his teeth. "You little…!"

*Cough cough* Back to the story. Everyone called the prince, Black, because they thought he should blacken his mind since he had trouble with standing still and had the habit of making people deaf by yelling his dreams in their ears. So when Black gave the little princess her gift, the king, and the prince's mother had the sick idea of shipping a baby girl with a toddler and so their crazy matchmaking started after the young princess was old enough to understand the concept of talking, walking and the use of a toilet.

Every summer King Pearl and his daughter would visit Queen Platinum and Black in the hope that the two children would fall in love. The kids were able to get along and play happily together… sort off. If having a boy dressed in skirts and dresses with make-up with a mortified expression on his face, while the girl does his hair is called happily playing together.

So after years and years of being forced to play with each other, both of them finally started to complain.

"Daddy, can't we stay at home this summer?" The now 16-year old Princess begged.

"We can't, Queen Platinum and her son are expecting us, and it would be rude if we didn't come." The king countered.

"But Black is boring! The last couple of times he kept locking himself up in the library with his stupid friend! He also destroyed the sketches of the dresses I was designing, he waked me up every morning with his stupid speeches and he's childish! It's a surprise I haven't turned deaf yet."

"Don't be so mean; Prince Black is a very nice and smart boy."

"You only say that because you want me to hook up with him," White mumbled in annoyance.

Pearl was shocked that his daughter found out about the plan so quickly. He composed himself and turned to his daughter. "What are you talking about? We're just visiting good family friends. I'll tell you what; if you behave this summer I won't force you to come with me anymore."

White beamed in delight. "Thank you, daddy, I love you!"

Pearl smiled and hugged his daughter. "No sweat my daughter, they can visit us instead."

White frowned. "Stupid old nut." She mumbled softly.

As Pearl had his troubles convincing his adolescent daughter, Platinum had also her troubles with her son, who's even worse than White.

"No way in hell, I'm not going to spend more time with that tramp!" Black yelled while focusing his attention on the book he was reading.

Platinum did her best to be patient, but sadly it slowly started to run out. "Black my dear, King Pearl and his daughter are good friends of us, we should show them hospitality." She tried to smile innocently, but it was getting harder and harder for her to be nice.

"YOUR friends not mine! I'm sick of being forced to wear stupid dresses, having makeup on my face and listen to any more of her nagging! Besides, she's ugly."

And that was the only thing needed to make the Queen snap. She grabbed her son by his collar and glared fiercely at him. "Listen, you ungrateful brat! Don't forget that I am your mother and you're still a kid if you still dare to behave like that in front of King Pearl and Princess White I'll promise you that it would be the last time you'll see the daylight and I'll send you to live with them instead. Got it?!"

Black's face went pale and flinched. No one dared to anger the queen and Black should have known that, but he always tends to forget things that have nothing to do with his dreams. He backed off and nodded slowly to his mother, who smiled in satisfaction. "Don't worry honey, I won't ask them over for the next year."

Black sighed in relief. "Thanks, mother. You're the best."

Platinum smiled again and took out a fan. "No problem dear. We'll go visit them instead." She said while laughing.

Black felt his vein popping. "You lying old hag."

"What was that?" Platinum asked innocently.

Black sweat dropped. "Nothing mother." He answered before leaving the room quickly.

So White and her father finally arrived at Platinum's castle. Pearl was whistling happily while White dragged herself to follow him.

"Can't we go home please?" The princess begged for one last time.

Pearl answered his daughter with only shaking his head. "You know we can't do that."

"Then can you ask Dreamingflower-san to change the script? I don't wanna act mean to Black."

"If I could I would have asked her to not make me old." Pearl sighed.

"What's to complain about?!" Sapphire complained. "At least, you have more screen time than me! I have only like; what, 5 Lines before getting killed?!"

"You, at least, get to die young. I'm supposed to be an old man who's stuck in a teenage body!"

"What's bad about that?! Millions of old people would die to look young forever!"

"You know, she does have a point," White commented. "Look, there's the gate."

"King William Pearl and Princess Odette White have arrived!" Emerald announced after he blew a trumpet.

"Thank you very much, Emerald." Platinum said. "And welcome King Pearl and Princess White. I hope you had a nice journey."

"I think I like the journey more than the days I'm forced to spend here," White mumbled.

"Jeez, don't joke around. Now hurry and get dressed. I have organized a party to celebrate your arrival. There's going to be food and drinks."

"Did you say food?" Sapphire asked excitedly. "Do you have chicken? What about drinks? Is there alcohol or something sweet?"

"Cocktail?" Platinum suggested.

"AWESOME!" Sapphire yelled and ran immediately into the castle while leaving the others with an astonished look behind.

Platinum coughed in order to break the silence. "Now shall we? Crystal has made preparation for this day and she hates it when people arrive late."

"Ugh, I feel like this costume is choking me," Black complained while he was standing in front of the mirror. "It looks like one of those costumes you see in video games Why am I supposed to dress like this? It's not like I want to seduce her, a thousand girls like me for who I am."

"Or because of your status and looks?" His childhood friend Bromley Hugh/ Hue/ Hyū mumbled softly. "Your mother decided the theme for this party and that's why you're dressed like this." He answers.

Black looked puzzled at his friend, who was in a slightly similar costume as he was. "What may the theme be?"

"Final Fantasy."

Black face palmed. "… Of course…"

And before they knew it, time flew by and it was already time for the party. White got dragged by her dad, into the party hall, while Black was tied up by his best friend and carried by him, Lady Crystal Rogers and the queen until they reached the party and untied him.

"Is this what they mean with best friends have to stand up for each other?" The young prince mumbled to himself. He stood up, removed the dust from his clothes and turned around. His mouth fell open; White stood at the opposite of the room, with her back to him. Despite that he could still notice the changes that puberty did to her and he had to admit that it did a good job; the way her beautiful white dress fell around her slender looking body, her curves, and the hair. He wanted to say something to her, approach her, but when she turned around he froze.

White puffed her cheeks. "This is sabotage; it's a complot against me!" She mumbled to herself. In the end, she turned around feeling defeated and she froze the moment her eyes fell on Black. 'Oh my god he became hot!' White thought to herself. 'His face is handsome, those abs, that nice body. Huh wait, am I really thinking that? Get yourself together White; you shouldn't give in to a pretty face!' The young princess mentally slapped herself.

She noticed Black approaching her, looking slightly nervous. "Eh, may I have this dance, oh fair maiden?"

White frowned. "Only, if you drop the sad and pathetic pickup lines. It sounds too clammy and the majority of the women these days hate clammy."

Black gulped. "Yes President, I mean princess."

He took her hand and they started to swirl around the room entering their own fantasies. White was daydreaming about going on a romantic date while Black's hormones took over his brain and gave him lewd fantasies that involved him playing with her bra.

Black sweat dropped. "Please don't take me for a pervert; I'm not Gold-sempai." He half cried.

Meanwhile, King Pearl, Queen Platinum, and the other guest entered the room quietly while they silently wanted the young pair dancing around, all but Sapphire, who glued herself to the table and stuffed herself full with food and the cocktail and martini's that were promised to her. Crystal started to conduct the orchestra that Platinum had prepared, with Yellow; a great musician and a good friend of the Queen and Lady Crystal Rogers. Chamberlain Emerald was just looking around with a bored expression on his face. "Maybe I should also go to the food before Sapphire devours everything and it's not like I'm allowed to get drunk every day." He mumbled while he made his way to the said girl, who was still stuffing herself full of food.

"I knew it, once a cave girl always a cave girl!" Ruby suddenly complained. "She's even eating like a barbarian!"

Sapphire glared and threw a glass at the boy. "Shut yer damn mouth! You're not even supposed to appear yet, ya ugly frog!"

*Cough cough* Let's move on to the story and if any of you interrupts the show again you'll appear on stage in your underwear! Anyway, after Black and White finished dancing, the prince went on his knees, looking lovely at White. "Princess Odette White, do you want to marry me?"

"No." White immediately answered with an indifferent face.

The whole room was in shock. "WHAAAT?!" King Pearl almost yelled while Platinum fainted. Crystal let go of the baton she was holding while Sapphire and Emerald dropped their plates in surprise.

"No? Why?" Black asked astonished.

"Well, 2 reasons; first you only care for my body, if that wasn't the case you would have taken a liking to me earlier and second because the script says so," White says while she took out the booklet for her lines. "Ehh I mean, what is it you like about me?"

Black thought about it for a moment. "Well, you're smart, you're good in managing a company, you're determinate and you're there when I need you, you're pretty and nice…"

"Black-kun, wrong lines!" White hissed.

"Oops." Black took out his text and started to re-read them while I am face-palming because the idiot didn't take the trouble to memorize his lines while rehearsing. Next time he'll be the anchorman…

"Ah, because you're pretty…" Black said with a goofy smile on his face.

The brunette frowned. "And?"

"Pretty."

"That's not what I mean you bonehead!"

"Sexy?"

"NO!"

"I love your ass?"

White glared at the prince.

"I like your curves?"

The princess sighed in defeat. "Daddy we're leaving and Sapphire, bring me some of that chicken and salad; I didn't have any time for lunch." She said while making her way to the exit.

Sapphire nodded excitedly and took almost the whole buffet with her. "They also have shrimps and lobsters!"

"WAIT! Can I, at least, get a kiss?" The prince asked innocently.

Princess White stared at the prince as if he had grown a second head. "Are you insane?"

"Why not, the guy got one in the movie and then I'd be the first Pokédex owner who kissed a girl and you'll be the first who got kissed by a guy! It's a win-win!"

"You sound pathetic you know that? Girls don't care about how soon they get their first kiss or when they had their first time. What we care about is that we're together with the person we love the most!" She turned around and stomped off angrily.

"That's not true! There are many sluts who'd do everything to get into the pants of a guy, especially if he's famous and good looking!" Black yelled back. Too bad for him, she already left the room.

Pearl lost his enthusiasm after his daughter plainly dumped the prince. He excused himself and dragged himself out of the room. Queen Platinum, Prince Black, Lady Crystal, chamberlain Emerald and Yellow started at the door speechless.

"So the engagement is off?" Yellow asked innocently.

Queen Platinum took a deep breath; she turned around and slapped her son. "How could you be such an idiot; you like her curves?! What girl would feel flattered when a guy says they're only after their body?!" Platinum yelled look furious at her son.

"Don't blame it on me, the hormones were talking." Black defended himself while hiding behind Crystal.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard of my life!" Platinum groaned. "Arghh! I can't believe all those years of preparation have been for naught and all those flirting lessons, WASTED MONEY!"

"Dude, what normal person pays for flirting lessons for their kids?" Black sighed. "It's an art we have to learn ourselves."

"Platinum glared at her son. "What did you say?"

The young prince gulped. "Uhhh, what a nice weather, isn't it?"

The Queen sighed hopelessly. "I'm going to bid our guests farewell." She mumbled sadly.

"And I'm going to call the people of the world book of records!" Emerald exclaimed.

Everyone gave him a strange look. "What?" The chamberlain asked. "I'm sure no one had ever stayed so short when visiting someone, also, the Princess dumped the Prince quite fast. It's something to be impressed for."

"Don't you mean humiliated." Black snorted. "I'm going to my room."

The young prince was about to turn around when his mother suddenly grabbed his collar. "Oh no, you don't, after that humiliation you gave me, you can, at least, fix your image a bit by sending them off like a gentleman. Maybe you'll score some point with Princess White."

"You still haven't given up?" Black complained.

Platinum smirked." Of course not; once I've set my mind something I won't give up until I get what I want. Good thing King Pearl is even more determinate than me. We'll pay them a visit next summer."

Black felt his energy getting drained slowly as his mother dragged him out of the room.

"I kinda pity him," Hugh said while taking a sip from his martini.

Crystal kept quiet and face palmed. Without further ado, the small group went after the queen and the prince.

"I'm so sorry things didn't go as planned." Platinum apologized as the king and his daughter walked into their carriage.

"It's alright." King Pearl reassured. "Tomorrow is another day."

"Yes, of course, I'll go visit you at your funeral." Platinum smiled.

"… Please don't remind me about that." The king frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't oh and don't forget to change your will. You have to give me custody of your daughter after you're killed."

"What?! I'm going to die the next scene, I don't have time to call my lawyer and ask him to change my will!"

The queen puffed her cheeks. "That's your loss then. Lady Crystal?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Lady Crystal answered as she bowed to her queen.

"I want you to take a tour downtown and visit every pet shop, get me a beautiful green turtle!"

"Excuse me?" Crystal asked puzzled.

"You heard me; I want a beautiful green turtle. I don't care what kind turtle it is, may it be a Squirtle or a Turtwig as long as it's a rare one!"

"I-if you say so…"

Platinum nodded and turned her face to Princess White. "I apologize on behalf of my son. He can be quite stupid sometimes. I think he got that from his father, he wasn't the brightest either. You know that you're always welcome in our castle."

"… Thanks…" White answered with little enthusiasm. She turned quickly to her father. "Daddy, can we go now?"

"Yeah yeah." The king answered with a bored expression on his face.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on your horses instead of a carriage?" Sapphire pointed out.

"What's the point of using them, if they'll disappear and get replaced by a carriage off-screen for no reason? Seriously I wonder if the producers were drunk when they made this movie. So many things don't make sense."

"You have a point, but our manga makes no sense either."

"I stand corrected." The king sighed and waved his hand to announce their departing.

Prince Black; who was still down from the rejection and the fact that he didn't get his first kiss, was nudged hard in his guts by his mother who looked stern at him. The prince sighed and raised his hands. "GOODBYE PRINCESS WHITE AND KING PEARL, I HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE TRIP! Also; I PROMISE THAT I WOULD DO MY BEST NEXT TIME! YOU'LL BE SURPRISED THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME! I PROMISE!"

King Pearl, White, and Sapphire clutched their ears. "Gosh, what's wrong with that guy? Does he want to make us deaf? I swear if he screams like that one more time, I'll rip his ears out and stuff them in his mouth!" Sapphire threatened. "Annoying brat!"

"I can't believe you dumped him." The king complained. "He's a good kid and smart. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Daddy… did you married my mother, just because she was young and pretty?" The princess asked while narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

The king sweat dropped. "How did you get that idea?"

"Because you're freaking old and most old people only marry young girls, because of their looks."

"Have you looked at me?! I'm an old man stuck in a teenage body! Try to imagine me together with an old hag, who looks as if she can be my grandmother!"

"No need, I can't see you together with any women at all. It's gross, especially since you wake up every morning with a backache!"

Sapphire sighed. "It's not that bad, in the original movie the king was stuck in his old nut appearance and even after 20 years he still looked the same." She mumbled softly.

The two kept bickering until the carriage suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's happening? Why have we stopped?" The king asked confused. He got out of the carriage and bumped immediately into Sapphire. "Sapphire what are you doing?" He looked on his side and saw a boy with red hair that reached his shoulder and cold silver eyes staring at them.

Sapphire gulped. "Well, I'm outta here." She was about to run when Pearl grabbed her wrist.

"What? What do you mean you're going to abandon us?"

"Well duh, the evil wizard Silver Rotbart has appeared, he's going to kill us. Since no one except for Princess White is going to survive, I won't spend my time trying to protect someone, who's going to get killed anyway, besides I hardly had any screen time and I refuse to see sissy with more screen time than me! So bye-bye!"

She tore her hand out of the king's grip and ran away as fast as she could. The king looked astonished at the knight. "You traitor! Coward!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Queen platinum for help!" The knight yelled gleefully back.

"What's the point of trust, if everyone betrays you to save their own ass?" Pearl mumbled hopelessly.

"Daddy?" White asked worriedly. "What's happening?"

"We're going to die." Pearl sighed in defeat. He looked at a sword that Sapphire dropped, before running away and picked it up. "Well if I'm going to die, I'll better do it in style, like those guys from Final Fantasy. Besides, I'm still dressed for it." He readied his sword and charged at the wizard. "White run as fast and far as you can! You can fall in this evil man's hands! FOR SPARTAAAA!"

Black and Hugh looked surprised at the wet Sapphire who stood in front of the door grinning at them.

"Aren't you supposed to be like… injured and almost dying?" Hue asked the girl suspiciously. "… Wait why is Dreamingflower changing my name every second?"

Sapphire snickered. "I decided to beat fate and the script. I won't lose to sissy boy in terms of screen time!" She announced while balling her fist and throw it in the air.

"… You have issues."  
Black sighed. He got up and dragged Sapphire away. "Okay, show me the place where you ditched them." He asked with little enthusiasm.

"Okey Dokey!" Sapphire chirped.

They quickly arrived at the crime scene. The carriage was lying somewhere between the bushes and King Pearl was impaled against a rock, bleeding to death.

"Wow, he really put up a show," Black commented. "I have to give him some credit, he's my senior for a reason."

"Yeah, but I am cooler," Sapphire said proudly.

"If you call ditching your allies cool," Hugh whispered to his friend. Black grinned softly, but Sapphire still heard them and gave the two boys a fierce glare.

"Wait he's bleeding?!" The prince gasped. "How is that possible? The movie didn't show any bleeding injured characters, only the king who died from a heart attack!"

"You sure it was a heart attack?" Hue asked his friend.

The prince raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, he didn't have any injuries, he's old most old guys die because of a heart attack, seeing that monster must have caused the heart attack."

"I guess that makes more sense than the censor theory."

"Hey, hello?! Dying king here!" Pearl called in annoyance.

Black and the others approached Kind Pearl who was grinning half-heartedly. "At least, I died in a cool way. My daughter would be proud."

"Dude I think she'd feel more ashamed. The old man tries to act cool and young? That's kinda pathetic." Sapphire said.

"At least, I died looking young and not like an old scrambled… granny."

"How inspiring." Hyū sighed. "… STOP CHANGING MY NAME EVERY TIME!"

"Oh shut up! Show some respect to your seniors! Who cares if your name gets switched from English to Japanese!" Pearl glared. He turned to Black and took his hand. "Here's the deal, a big ugly monster kidnapped your fiancé and if you don't use your brain you'll never find her. By the way, here's the pendant you gave her like 15 years ago."

Pearl handed over the pendant and sighed in satisfaction. "Okay, now I can die in peace and get over this humiliation. Good look with the rest of the plot." He waved and died a quick and painful dead.

Black looked at the pendant. "Yuck, there's old man's blood on it. Now I need to clean it and call my mother to organize the funeral. That would be another long speech of her bashing whatever innocent soul she can bash."

He got up and returned to the castle with the others.

A few months later…

Now we skip to the part where Princess Odette White is being held by Silver Rotbart and his fugly old slave; a small old and, of course, ugly looking woman, Yup she's even smaller than Emerald and with golden eyes and old dried gray hair tied up in a grandma bun. Her name was Bridget Gold.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." Emerald mused.

Not the point here, now back to the fugly old slave Bridget Gold.

"…"

*Cough cough" I said; back to the fugly old slave Bridget Gold…

"Just get on stage idiot!" Silver said and he pushed his friend on the stage.

"No way! Why am I the only one who gets this ugly costume and a woman's name as my first name?! Super serious gal was allowed to use her role as ha last name, why can't I?" Gold yelled while stomping angrily.

I feel like facepalming now. That's because she isn't playing some ugly old hag and you are, now get back to feeding the birds!

Gold grumbled in annoyance and starts to feed the supposed to be lonely Swanna that was gloomy swimming around in the lake while Silver was staring at it awkwardly. "So I have to act as the pervert who wants to marry the princess who's actually too young for my supposed taste…" He coughed. "I mean, Princess White please marry me for no apparent reason, even though I'm the one who murdered your father and cursed you to change into an animal every morning till twilight.

"I hate this Swanna headdress, it's so uncomfortable," White mumbled softly. "Hey, how can I talk to you if I'm a swan?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Oh, moon I offer thou this fugly old hag as a sacrifice, so please turn this woman back into a when the moonlight reached this lake!" Silver yelled while taking out a knife from his pockets and raised his hands into the air.

"What the fuck?!" Gold screamed. "This isn't supposed to be gore! And what do you mean with sacrifice? I refuse to be an old hag!"

"Okay, eternal virgin then." Silver smirked sadistically.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

While Gold and Silver were bickering, the water began to surround swan White and she turned back to her pretty self. Not that the swan wasn't pretty, but for people to support that sort bestiality is super sick. "So far for the virgin sacrifice." The princess mumbled.

So White sat down and watched the two in amusement. She took out a film camera and some popcorn. "Man, I can't wait till I upload this on Facebook, YouTube or Nico Nico Douga."

Silver and Gold noticed the camera and they threw themselves at the young brunette. "Put that thing away!" They yelled in synchrony.

White pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"You know what will be fun if you finally accept my marriage proposal."

The princess frowned. "No way, I'd prefer that horny prince Black then. Why don't you just kill me and take daddy's country by force? Like every other boring stereotype villain."

"Can't, it seems like that tricky Queen Uberta Platinum tricked your dad into leaving the kingdom in her hands if both of you die."

"Then why don't you kill me and marry her?"

"Are you insane?! She's like a parasite that sucks your life away! You know she can't be controlled, even when her husband was alive she was the one ruling the country!"

"But she's closer to your age. I hate lolicons; I've had already a hard time getting over the pedobear trauma." White shuddered at the thoughts of her past.

Silver sighed in defeat and turned around. "Well then enjoy your night." He came to a halt and turned to Gold. "Fug face, get your ass here." He called while trying to hold his laughter.

"Stop with embarrassing me! How would you like it if I called you that?" He yelled while stomping his way towards his/ her master.

Silver smirked. "I don't know; I never had to play your part."

Gold started to throw swear words at the guy until they left. White sighed n relief. Thank Arceus they're gone. They may be funny to watch, but they're boring to talk to. The blue-eyed girl turned to the bushes and whistled. "Okay, guys coast is clear!"

Out of the bushes appeared a frog, a Politoed to be exact. He had ruby-colored eyes and a sullen face. His name was Jean-bob Ruby; a frog that was obsessed with beauty. Behind him appeared a shiny Turtwig, with diamond-colored eyes. He was known as Speed Diamond aka Dia, he loves to eat

"Hello, Princess White." Dia greeted while bowing politely.

"Thank Arceus you guys are here or I'd die of boredom. White pouted.

"Why would you, there's no reason for you to be. At least, you look beautiful day and night!" Ruby complained. "They made me an ugly frog! No no no no-no!"

"You prefer to be the fugly hag then?" White asked.

Ruby flinched and shook his head. "Now that I think about it, a frog isn't that bad."

"Good," White smiled. "Now fetch me these flowers!"

"What?" Ruby asked surprised.

"I want those flowers." White pointed at some beautiful white flowers that were growing across the lake near the tower. They were pretty and a normal person or frog wouldn't mind to get them if it wasn't for the two hot Feraligatr-men who were swimming there.

"I want to go home," Green complained.

Red sweat dropped and tried to distract his friend. "Come on Green, or roles aren't so bad. We don't need to memorize any lines."

"Even if you had lines, you wouldn't remember them at all," Green commented with a bored expression on his face.

Red sighed and decided to ignore that last remark.

Ruby stared at the flowers, feeling very scared and, of course, he was shaking like mad. "No way, go get them yourself!"

"I'm a lady; it would be an embarrassment if I fought those animals just for some flowers."

"So? That's still no reason for me to get them."

"Don't you want to be turned into a handsome prince?"

"What idiot believes in those fairytales, besides isn't it the true loves kiss rule that breaks spells?"

"We're both bewitched then, I'll pretend you're Black and you'll pretend I am Sapphire."

The frog started to gag. "Why would I want to kiss a cave girl? I'd prefer Diamond then."

"Sorry, I don't swing that way," Diamond answered plainly.

"JUST GET ME THOSE FLOWERS!" The brunette yelled.

"B-but the crocs..." The green frog protested.

"I don't think you need to worry," White reassured. "One of them looks lazy and bored, also Feraligatrs don't eat frogs, and you taste terrible."

"But what if they fall for my charms?"

Green's vein popped and Red glared at the frog.

White face palmed. "Don't worry Ruby; I don't think these guys are gay… are you…?"

"NOOOOO!"

"Then go," Dia said while pushing his friend into the lake.

Ruby screamed before falling in the water. Red and Green stared at Ruby while the frog ridiculed himself. "You know," Green began. "Normally I wouldn't care what any of those idiots would do, but he's getting on my nerves."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Red asked while shooting a worried glance at Ruby, who was still freaking out.

"What are you saying you're falling for his 'charms?" Green asked teasingly.

"… I don't swing that way." In the end, Red sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess we can have a little fun with him."

"I can't believe he actually threw me in the water!" Ruby complained while looking for a place to get out. "That's very low, well-educated people and good friends should never do such things, blah blah blah."

Ruby was too busy with complaining and wasn't able to notice the two shadows behind him on time. He turned around and saw bloodshot red eyes and dangerous green eyes lurking at him.

Ruby let a loud scream and tried to run or swim away from the two predators as fast as he could while his friends were playing chess and completely obvious to the danger their friend was in.

"Checkmate," Diamond announced while trapping Princess White's king.

"You're sharper than you look," White smiled. "Let's go for another round."

"Okay, hey princess, aren't you supposed to sing now?"

White puffed her cheeks. "Eww no way, that's so gay, besides, Black would completely humiliate himself by singing at the castle entrance on his own. Before we know it the newspapers say that Black's a faggot and his mother will rub it in his face."

"You got a point; let's play the song on your iPhone then."

White nodded and turned on the music. The two friends were about to start their next round when suddenly something yellow fell from the sky right on top of their chessboard.

"Hey what gives…?" White wanted to complain until she took a better look at the creature. It was a blue-eyed mini Moltres with an arrow through her or its wing.

"Call me she, please or Blue!" Blue commented.

White gasped. "Oh, my..."

"I know how you feel." Diamond agreed.

"It's so tiny!"

"And it's a wounded legendary that isn't even bleeding you know! None of that makes sense!"

"Stop staring at your chessboard and save me!" Ruby complained while still running away from Red and Green.

"I think we need to remove that arrow from her wing," White said with determination.

"Oh really?" Blue asked with sarcasm wrote all over her face. "You must be a genius; I couldn't have figured it out on my own. Now get that damn thing out of my beautiful body."

"Okay, but let me look for some bandage." White looked up from the bird to Ruby, who was still in 'battle' with the Feraligatrs. "Hey, sempai has any of you got some bandages?!"

Red and Green stopped with chasing the ugly frog. "We're not your seniors at the moment! We're your crocodiles!" Green yelled back.

"Oww okay!" White exclaimed happily while skipping her way towards the crocodiles.

"Wait, did I say her crocodiles?!" Green asked his best friend shocked after realizing what he said.

"Yup, you did," Red confirmed while nodding.

Green groaned in annoyance and started to hit his head hard on the rocks. "Ouch!" He looked up and clutched his head, glancing surprised when he saw the blood on his hand. "Wait? Are these real rocks?!"

Well of course they are; the play needs to be as lively as possible. To give our public the best entertainment possible, we provide everything 100% natural to present the most realistic play ever! So make sure not to fall from any high places or get injured, and we won't cover the hospital bills.

"What?! What's with the crappy service?" Green complained.

"It's not that bad." White protested. "Now please let me get something to bandage the bird." Without a warning, White took off Green's shirt and walked back to the bird. A half-naked Green watched speechless at the action of his junior while she tended the Moltres. Thousands of Green fangirls and boys started to scream.

"I hate my life," Green muttered darkly.

Back to Princess White, she removed the arrow and wrapped the T-shirt around the bird's wing. "Are you feeling better now?"

The bird immediately jumped up. "I'm so going to keep this shirt." She said and huggePrincess White. "Thank you very much, now let me introduce myself; I'm Blue Puffin, Blue is just fine and by showing my gratitude I will stick with you until the end of the play."

"Yay, finally another female to hang out with!" White cheered while clapping her hands together. "I am Princess Odette White; this is Speed Diamond and that there…" She pointed at the frog, which was finally climbing out of the lake exhausted. "That's Jean-bob Ruby. By the way, how did you get injured?"

"Well, it's quite a long story…" Blue explained.

A few hours ago at Queen Platinum's garden; Prince Black and his friend Hugh were sitting at a table surrounded by books.

"You know, screw this! Call me whatever you want, I don't care anymore!" He yelled in defeat, resting his face on the table and took a few breaths, and then he tilted his head and glanced at his friend. "And did you find something?" Hue asked his friend while looking up from his book.

"No, and I don't know why? It all sounds so easy, why can't we figure out what the beast is?" Black groaned while scratching his head.

"Dude, maybe it's a vampire?"

The prince looked at his friend as if he had grown a second head. "Seriously?"

"Okay okay, a werewolf then? Kitsune?" Hue sweat-dropped.

"Ah, maybe that's it?" Black looked around the books and took one that said; Yokai and other supernatural creatures. "The princess is female isn't she?" Black asked his friend enthusiastically.

The blue-haired boy frowned. "What else should she be? A dragon?"

"I know the perpetrator!" Black said while searching through to book to find the right page. "Here! It's an incubus!"

Hyū looked confused at the picture. "My dear friend, if there was an incubus active or even existed more girls would have been kidnapped by now." He said while resting his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Maybe he only wants princesses?"

"Then news would have spread of the disappearing of various princesses, right?"

"Maybe she's the only princess left? And the other royal families have only sons?"

Hugh facepalmed. "I don't think it's a succubus, someone was able to spirit her away."

Black took a look at the book again. "An oni? Yukionna? Kappa?"

"Oni eats children. Yukionna prey on men and Kappa only appears in lakes or ponds and there aren't any lakes near the crime scene."

"Damn, maybe it's a shapeshifting serial killer."

"If the perpetrator was a serial killer, wouldn't he have killed the princess on the spot, like he did with the king?"

"You're right, let's quit this. This play is making me feel dumber and dumber by the minute. It must be something that looks normally innocent, but becomes dangerous when you drop down your guard, like the evil queen from Snow White."

"… So what shall we do then?"

Black smirked and walked over to a basket that was lying next to the entrance. He took out two bows and threw one at his friend, who caught it with ease. "Let's do some bow training."

Hue turned slightly pale. "Hey, you did practice a bit before the play right?"

"Of course," Black smiled innocently. "I memorized almost every line and I played a bit of Link's crossbow training."

"… He's going to kill me."

"Hey, Lady Crystal!" Black called the young woman. "Could you set up the stage for us? We want to practice a bit."

Crystal sweat dropped. "Of course… let me get some people."

Crystal returned with two blindfolds and two baskets filled with arrows and followed by Yellow and Sapphire, who were wearing animal cosplay costumes. Yellow had a bunny suit and Sapphire a tiger costume. Yellow and Sapphire-fanboys were whistling, drooling, yelling and taking pictures. "This is so embarrassing," Yellow commented timidly.

Sapphire grunted. "This isn't supposed to be a circus or a strip club, besides this wasn't mentioned in my script!"

You decided to go against fate and now you'll be paying for it!

Queen Platinum, who had been taking her afternoon tea and had been listening to their conversations, was observing from afar curiously.

Crys handed over the basket to the boys. "Okay, the rules are simple. You get to score points by hitting the targets within 10 minutes. The person with the most points wins." She explained.

"Ehh." Black and Hue stared at the girl. "But there are only two volunteers."

Crys frowned. "Couldn't find any other personal most of the servants have a day off; the maids have a day off, the butlers are tending the Queen's wishes and we can't ask the chef because he has to take care of lunch and the Queen's tea time."

The prince and his friend stared suspiciously at the girl. "Fine!" She said. "I'll look for more; I guess some other musicians are walking around freely." Crystal left and quickly came back with Wally, Bianca, and Cheren, all dressed in animal costumes. Bianca was dressed as a Fox, Cheren as an elephant and Wally as a Lion "Here, happy now?" Crystal asked.

"… Is this some fanservice circus or something?" Black asked.

"Don't blame me! It's written in the script!" Crystal hollered.

"Please tell me this nightmare will be over soon," Cheren begged.

"We'd be lucky if we don't find any pictures of us on the internet." Wally sighed.

"What if my dad is watching this?!" Bianca asked while becoming more panicked by the minute.

"Take it, easy guys, the sooner we start the sooner we're done with this," Crystal reassured them. "Also, the arrows are harmless; I've replaced the points with cotton wool drenched in paint. Each animal has a different score; the elephant gives 1 point, the lion gives 5 points, the fox 20 points, the tiger 50 and the bunny 100." She said while blindfolding Black and Hue.

Yellow flinched. She feared to become the main target of the two so she hid behind Sapphire.

"I'm so demanding a meat buffet after this is over," Sapphire mumbled.

"Ready?!" Crystal asked while pulling a gun in the air. Black and Hugh readied their bows. "Set?"

"I hope there won't fall any victims," Hue mumbled softly.

"Go!" Lady Crystal pulled the blindfolds of the boy's faces and shot. The sound of the gun was loud enough for everyone in the garden to hear. Sapphire, who has a very good hearing, was taken by surprise of the loud sound. She groaned and clutched her ears in pain. "Oops, sorry." Lady Crystal apologized. "I'll make it up to you."

"Ya'd better! I expect a very big meat buffet!" She yelled back before disappearing behind the trees.

Black and Hugh stared confused at Sapphire, before the remembered what they were supposed to do. Both boys took off in opposite the directions and shot at everything they saw moving.

"This feels like some slaughter field," Wally mumbled. He tried his best to stay away from the boy's view, despite his breathing problems.

Crystal watched silently as sounds of people and arrows filled the garden. "Well, I have to say they're pretty good." When the 10 minutes were up she blew the whistle. Yellow and the others assembled in front of the crystal-eyed girl. All looked exhausted except for Sapphire, who was nibbling on a banana.

Crys frowned at the girl. "I'm not even going to ask."

Sapphire just shrugged and continued to eat her banana.

"Okay let's count the scores!" The blunette announced. She walked over to Cheren and inspected accurately. He was covered in the orange and blue paint. "Wow you guys are pretty good; 43 hits from Hugh and 19 from Prince Black." Then she went over to Wally, who was lying on the ground and panting heavily. "37 Hugh and 20 Black." Seems like Hugh is more talented that Black… I need to recheck the script later." She mumbled. "20 on both sides for hitting the fox and for the Tiger…" Crystal narrowed her eyes when she took a glance at Sapphire. She was still busy with eating gleefully and she hardly had any paint on her body. Crystal shook a questioned look at Prince Black and Hugh.

"Well she moves a lot and she mostly hides in the trees or other places that are difficult to reach. Once we have our guard down, she tackles us down and laughs at us." Black answered while rubbing his sore head awkwardly.

Crystal sighed. "Well 1 shot from Hugh and 2 from Black, it's a miracle I guess he was able to hit her, due to his majesty's terrible aiming."

Black puffed his cheek in annoyance while Hugh and Sapphire giggled.

"Now let's see how many of you were able to hit the bunny." Lady Crystal turned to look at her senior, who surprisingly looked completely fine. The girl shot a blank look at the blonde, who just smiled innocently.

Black and Hugh started to play with their fingers. "Well you see, we could easily aim at her, but every time we did, it felt like we'd commit a crime. I don't want to wake up from nightmares where I've abused a cute innocent bunny." Black explained.

Lady Crystal sighed and shoots a look at the prince's friend who was nodding all the time. The crystal-eyed girl rubbed her forehead and sighed in defeat. "Could you please turn around Yellow?"

The petite blonde blinked in surprise and complied with her friend's request. Crys leaned in and inspected the woman closely. She grabbed the woman's long locks gently and pulled them aside showing an orange mark on her tush. From behind they heard the queen laughing. "You can thank that hit to your lousy aiming."

The boys blushed, especially Black who felt embarrassed for being the one responsible for her now colorful rear. "Sorry sempai."

Yellow smiled timidly. "It's alright; you were just following the script, besides the others have been hit in worse places." The woman giggled softly.

Sapphire, Bianca, Wally, and Cheren looked at each other with confused expressions that soon turned into embarrassment and shame. Sapphire and Bianca had a few marks on their female body parts while Wally and Cheren had one on their little place.

Sapphire was red from anger and embarrassment, "I'm so going to kill you two! I'll promise ya! White will have to organize a funeral for you two punks and I'm still waiting for the meat buffet!" After that she stormed off angrily, looking for food to consume and something to release her anger on. Let's just hope she won't stumble across some forgetful off-stage frog.

Lady Crystal, also quite taken aback and feeling uncomfortable by what just happened coughed. "Okay, time to sum the points. The end results are; Rogers Hugh: 678 points and Prince Derek Black: 719. Thanks to the accidental hit on Yellow the prince has won the game!"

"Cool, so that means I can hunt that monster now?" Black asked excitedly.

Platinum laughed. "Of course not my dear, you won because of luck. Don't think that you'll get the same luck when you fight the final boss. You need to do a harder test, one that will test your abilities in life and death situations..."

A few minutes later, Hyū was tied up against a tree with an apple on his head. He was trembling and sweating like mad. "If the arrow won't kill me, my heart attack will."

Crystal was sitting on a chair eating from the meat buffet, staring nervously at the two boys. "I hope that I won't get any guilt feelings if Black were to kill him accidently…. Maybe I should look for some tranquilizers."

The queen was still drinking her tea in peace as if nothing important was happening. Cheren, Bianca, Yellow, Sapphire and Wally sat near Crystal, all of them with the exception of Sapphire who was enjoying off her meat buffet to its fullest, were scared for their friend's life.

"W-what do we do if the arrow hits his body?" Bianca stammered.

"We'll just have to call an ambulance and take care of his funeral," Platinum answered calm.

Bianca sweat dropped. "Isn't that a bit heartless your majesty? The author wouldn't want that would she?"

Actually, what happened has happened and we can't change it. If he dies, then you'll have to take care of his funeral and I'll look for another best friend for Black.

"… You make it sound as if best friends are for sale." Wally mumbled.

*Nods* Look at that small shop in the corner of the room.

Hugh turned to the direction I was pointing at. "Best friends for sale. I'm screwed." Hue sighed hopelessly.

Black stood a few meters away from his friend, full of confidence and readying his bow. "Don't worry pal. This will be a piece of cake! I've done this a thousand times on the Wii." He aimed the arrow at his friend. Narrowing his eye and licking his upper lip. He let loose of the arrow, that shots straight at the nervous boy who was saying his prayers.

Hugh closed his eyes and opened them after hearing the sound of the arrow hitting something. To his shock, he was the arrow resting right next to him, his cheek started to bleed and the apple was still resting on his head. The poor guy sighed in relieve. He had no idea how long his nerves would keep up with this.

"Damn, I guess I had to aim a little higher," Black mumbled in disappoints. He steadied the arrow again.

Hue gulped. "This is really going to be my grave."

After a few nerve wrecking and life-threatening failures, Black finally hit the apple, which made everyone sign in relief, except for Hugh, who had fainted by then.

"See, I knew I could do this." Black chirped.

His mother only sighed and took a sip from her tea. "Why is it taking so long before they find my turtle?" she mumbled.

Yellow and the others stared at the still tied up, unconscious boy. Their faces became completely pale, A few arrows had pierced his body.

"Oh my Arceus, if we don't send him to a hospital soon, he'll die!" Wally yelled as he ran towards the injured boy.

"Oh don't worry," Black reassured him. "His intestines are unharmed, so he'll survive."

Crystal, Bianca, Cheren, and Yellow ignored Black's comment and ran over towards the injured youth. "I called an ambulance! They'll arrive in 5 minutes in, while waiting we have to stop the bleeding!"

Crystal took off the scarf she was wearing and handed it over to Cheren. "Oh Arceus, this wasn't in the script!"

"WHAT?!" Platinum screamed while dropping her cup. She rushed over to the others. "Oww no, what do we do?!"

Cheren frowned at Platinum. "You didn't know?"

"Of course not, in this scene my script was saying act like a selfish bitch in any way you want as long as it doesn't spoil the plot. It didn't say anything about what's part of the play or not!"

Sapphire stared at her script blankly. "Wow so the script kinda sucks, okay some parts were pretty cool and since I was supposed to be dead by now I can also act in whatever way I want as long as it doesn't spoil the plot so, wait Black was using real arrows?!"

Platinum coughed. "I quote; The play needs to be as lively as possible. To give our public the best entertainment possible, we provide everything 100% natural to present the most realistic play ever. That's what Dreamingflower-san said some scenes ago."

Yeah… well, I didn't expect for Hugh to become the victim… let me take care of this one and onto the next scene.

"And that was it." Blue explained.

White, Ruby and Diamond stared at each other for a while and glanced back at the tiny bird.

"That doesn't explain anything, only how Princess White's fiancé seems to be an idiot, sucks at handling a bow and almost killed his best friend." Ruby retorted.

"Yes, it did, because of his lousy shooting he pierced my wing while I was enjoying the show!" Blue complained while puffing her cheeks. "Anyway, now that you know that that idiot it looking for you, you can be relieved. You know what they say, idiots can't catch a cold nor can they die.

"I only heard about the first one." White whispered to Diamond who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, according to my sources you're cursed aren't ya?"

White nodded. "Yeah, and it's kind of stupid since I never believed in those things. I mean curses aren't supposed to work when you don't believe in them, right?"

"Maybe it's the other way around with you sweetie."

"That's ridiculous if that was the case then this place would turn into a pretty forest level in seconds!"

And just like the young princess said, flowers started to bloom. White got up and looked surprised at the surrounding. "Oh, no please, don't tell me…" White's flinched when the whole place turned into some forest courtyard. "Not sure if I should see this as awesome or terrible."

Silver's head popped up behind the arch. "So what do you think?"

The brunette looked at him skeptically. "Where did you come from? I didn't even notice your approach."

The redhead snorted. "Duh, I'm a wizard I can use magic. Who else is responsible for this scenery?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? It only costs one little word."

"… No. there I said it, now break the spell. Keeping me here is just a waste of time anyway."

The wizard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well for a start, my father is dead and I am kidnapped, so my country has no ruler. Do you know what happens with a country with no ruler? Chaos breaks out, all the power greedy humans will do everything they can to get the throne, which is empty now, so by the time I get back I won't be a princess anymore and what will the corrupted politic who took my father's throne do with Princess Odette White? 1. Rape me and kill me? 2. Rape me force me to marry him and rape me all his life? 3. Rape me and exile me? 3. Kill me? 4. Exile me? 5. Turn me into his sex slave? 6. A combination of the other options?

"What's with those ridiculous choices? And you have been missing for only a few months it takes more than a year till they'll choose a new leader."

"Who ruled the country in the meantime?"

"…Screw you."

"Great, can I go now?"

"No, okay time's up so, I'm off. Have a fun day with thinking things over." The wizard said while taking a look at his watch.

White groaned in frustration and started to stomp on the ground angrily. She walked over to the lake while water surrounded her again and transformed her into a swan.

Silver put a candy in his mouth and walked off nonchalantly.

Blue, who had been hiding with the others came out and whistled. "Compared to other curses, this one isn't that bad. I bet it's thanks to the curse that she can talk to us."

Diamond and Ruby nodded. "But I wouldn't be happy to live with such a curse."

"A party?" Black asked confused while he looked up from his book.

The prince and his friend Hue were still with their heads in the books, hoping to find a clue about Princess White's kidnapper.

His mother nodded in enthusiasm. "Yes, I've been bored ever since Princes White's disappearance. I thought it would be a great idea to organize a party to liven things up… Also, it wouldn't hurt if you find yourself, someone, to spend you energy and virginity on." The queen whispered softly.

Crystal face palmed. "Geez, what's wrong with this mother and son duo." She mumbled to herself.

The prince; being as dense as he is; didn't hear any of those last comments. He lifted his left eyebrow in suspicion. "Don't tell me this is a so called party to find me a wife?"

The queen laughed. "Of course not dear, why would I want to have a party filled with slutty snakes who try to flatter you with tacky complement in the hope to get their hands on my crown?"

Hugh sighed. "Of course, you wouldn't." He said while hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmm yeah, you got a point mother." Black commented. "Besides, it's been since almost forever since I've been to a party."

"We had a party a few months ago, moron." Hue retorted.

"Good, the party is tomorrow night; make sure to come dressed in proper attire." The queen mentioned.

The prince dropped his book. "Tomorrow night?"

Queen Platinum turned to her son. "Is something wrong with tomorrow night?"

"Well yeah, Hugh and I were planning to hunt down the beast and save Princess White."

The queen frowned in annoyance and threw a video game at her son's face. "Here you go, go try to hunt your beast though I'll warn you, you can only have him as a party member."

"Mother, that's not the kind of beast I mean." He explained while rubbing his sore forehead.

"Come on, haven't you given up yet? She won't return, she's gone, death! You'll never see her again, besides didn't she reject you?"

The prince's face became red of humiliation. "I said I haven't given up yet! I even practiced my pickup lines! Besides you haven't contributed any help!"

"It's obvious why. Keeping her captured won't gain the kidnapper anything."

"I'd gain more than killing her." Black countered. "I know about the deal you made with White's father."

"Good." The queen replied plainly. "Then you should know that she's not in danger." She turned around and made her way towards the door when she rested her hand on the doorknob she faced her son once again. "I expect you tomorrow night at the party and if you and Hugh don't arrive on time… Well, I guess you know what will happen, so make sure to show up. I wish you luck on your hunt for the fat beast." She opened the door quietly and left, followed by Lady Crystal.

Black and Hyū started with pale faces at the door. "You know, I am still surprised that she isn't the main villain in this story." The prince's childhood friend commented.

"The movie calls it great beast… if it were fat catching it would have been a piece of cake." Black mumbled softly. The prince sighed and turned back to the book. "You're right, anyway back to our search. I think I found our culprit.

Hyū cocked his head. "You have."

The prince nodded pridefully. "The culprit must be a shape shifter! It normally takes the appearance of something weak so we won't be noticed by anyone and when his prey's guard is low it attacks! It must be hiding somewhere in the forest since the King and the others were attacked there."

"I guess that makes sense… but we can't get suspicious of every single living animal, killing every single one of them is too cruel and it takes too much time."

"How about we burn the forest down then?"

Hugh frowned at his childhood friend. "I don't want any conflict with PETA. They already messed with our franchise when we didn't do anything wrong."

Black grunted in disappointed "… Fine, we'll burn their headquarters instead."

"Don't go off-topic."

"Okay okay, we'll scan the forest for a few hours and get back to the party."

Hue nodded in approval; the two boys returned the books to their places and prepared themselves for departure.

"Flowers."

"Excuse me, your highness?" Yellow asked confused.

"I want flowers for decoration." The queen declared. "And I want a lively band. Classic music is fine, but it's not really I want for this party."

Yellow and Crystal exchanged looks and turned their attention back to their queen. "Is there anything else you want your majesty?" Lady Crystal asked.

"Now that you mention it, Emerald?"

Chamberlain Emerald looked up from his iPad. "What is it?"

"I want you to take care of the invitation. I can trust that you won't invite any slutty or bratty princess to my party. I don't want my castle to get infected by low lives."

Emerald managed to hold back a chuckle. "Sure… I can handle such a task easy. By the way, what's the theme of this party?"

Platinum rested her head on her hand and stared blankly at the mirror. "Nature… fantasy in nature."

The chamberlain gulped. "God don't tell me everyone has to show up naked."

"What kind of insane idiot would think that?!" The queen yelled. "Of course, they have to wear costumes!"

"Elf costumes?"

"As long as it fits with the theme!"

Emerald sighed. "Man, I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of Links and Kokiri show up at the party."

"Oh, and before I forget, make sure to mention that the guest needs to come up with an original costume."

Yellow leaned into Crystal's ear. "I guess that will decrease the Links and Kokiri, right?"

"… Maybe."

"As for food, I want some fruit salads and other vegetables that are available in the forest. Yes, I want dinner to be made in the form of landscapes that match the theme. We can use meat as the mountains and ice-cream can be used for the colder landscapes."

The emerald-eyed boy nodded as he wrote everything down on a notepad. "If Diamond heard this he'd beg her to marry him." He mumbled softly. "Okay, we'll make sure the party will be a blast."

"Good, now Sapphire?!"

The brunette, who had been in the room the whole time looked up. "Yeah?"

"Make sure this party will be perfect. If someone tries to disturb the party get rid of him."

Sapphire nodded happily. "Man I love my role; free food, I don't have to stick to my script, I'm still alive and I get to rip someone apart!"

"You are prohibited from attacking Ruby-sempai."

The tomboy groaned. "Party-pooper."

"What about the guests?" Yellow asked.

Platinum turned at the blonde curiously. "What about them?"

"Shouldn't we give them a warm welcome or something?"

"Oh come on, this party is about me… and maybe a little about Black finding a suitor, but mostly about me. There's no need in wasting introductions for the guests. Oh and before I forget, I want a fashion show, yeah to show off all the beautiful clothes I own. Of course, it also has to match our fantasy theme, so fetch me the fashion designer! I have some great ideas.

"Yes, your majesty." The blue-haired girl answered tiredly. She bowed and turned to her friends. "Come on Sapphire." She called as she grabbed the brunette's hand and led her, Yellow and Emerald to the door. "We have to prepare a lot for tomorrow. We can't idle about small things." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I need a vacation after this, I feel like I am getting a headache thanks to all the planning and organizing."

Platinum watched them with content as they left the room. She turned back to her mirror and smiled. "I can't wait for the main part."

"So the only thing we have to do is drag your airhead of a prince here at night and you can finally kiss goodbye to your innocence." Blue said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"There's no need to put it that way." White sighed with embarrassment written on her face.

"Yeah and what if he mistakes her as the enemy? She turns into a Swan at day?" Diamond asked.

Blue scratched her chin. "If that were to happen then… Red would ask Yellow to marry him and move in with him." She grinned mischievously.

Red almost choked in the water out of embarrassment. "WHAT?!"

"Tsk pesky woman." Green groaned.

In the crowd Special shippers are squealing and cheering on Blue.

"Anyway…" Blue began. "I know a way how to get together with your princey, but we need a map for that.

Dia blinked. "Why?"

"Because we have no idea where we are." The blue-eyed Moltres answered plainly.

"Can't you just fly back to the castle and memorize the way?"

"No, that's against the plot."

And so the two birds flew their way up to the tower to inspect the building and look for their map. After some spins across the tower, they returned to their friends.

"It seems like the whole castle is empty and the map is hanging in the upper chamber." White commented.

"Some evil wizard he is. What does that Silver guy do at day?" Blue wondered.

Millions of kilometers away…

"Yes! I beat the high score!" Silver cheered while punching his fist in the air.

He looked back at the scoreboard with satisfaction. "DDR is such an easy game." He snorted.

All the spectators applauded and were cheering at the red-haired wizard.

"We love you Silver-sama!"

"You are the best Silver-sama!"

"No one can beat you Silver-sama!"

Silver smiled and waved at his fans. "I guess playing the bad guy isn't so bad. I get to play awesome games; people cheer for my talent and…" He turned around to watch the big plasma-screen that hangs at the back of the arcade. "My favorite anime is on; Proteam Omega."

He walked over to the bar and ordered a whiskey. "I still have a feeling that I forgot something or someone… oh well, I'm sure it's not that important."

Back at the tower,

A furious Gold was cleaning the whole building in an old-fashioned maid outfit. "I hate him, I hate her, I hate the script… AND I HATE THIS STUPID PLAY! I'm losing all the man pride I used to have! People will laugh at me and neither super serious gal nor any other girl would ever agree to go out with me!"

"Did you hear something?" Diamond asked his friend Ruby.

The ruby-eyed frog frowned. "It must have been the wind. So Blue, what was the plan again?"

The bird face palmed. "We; as in you, Dia and me, will enter the tower and look for a map or any other item that looks important, be it jewelry, clothes, gold, diamonds or anything else that's valuable…"

"BLUE!" White, Ruby and Diamond yelled in unison.

The girl puffed her cheeks in disappointment. "Fine then, only that stupid useless map. White will fly around the tower and distract the old ugly hag and try to open an exit for us. Don't you dare to lead the ugly bundle of trash to us!" She threatened.

"Hah don't worry." The Swanna reassured. "What kind of idiot would lead the enemy to their allies?"

"The main character of the movie." Dia answered.

White furrowed her eyebrow. "Really? That woman must have been dumber than a potato."

"She's also more suicidal and less tricky."

"ANYWAY!" Blue interrupted. "Let's go already! The sooner we start the sooner we're done."

And so the three brave adventurers headed towards the tower.

"Wait!" Blue yelled. Ruby and Diamond sighed in annoyance. "Who is our healer?"

"Or what?" Ruby asked taken aback by the random question.

"We're going into a tower, so we'll meet scary, maybe strong enemies. We need a healer and tank to survive."

Ruby started lazily at Diamond's turtle shield. "Dia would tank and you will heal." He answered and proceeded to enter the tower.

The little Moltres fumed and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I'll refuse to heal you from any injuries or status ailments!"

The party entered the tower and started to climb. Ruby looked around in disgust and started to cough. "Who can live in a place like this; there's dust everywhere! If someone had told me this place was dirty I'd refuse to come along! My clothes will become dirty!"

Blue rolled her eyes. "You're a frog! You don't have clothes!"

"B-but!"

"Stop complaining and let's go, it's already too late to go back!"

So the 'healer' of the party dragged their DPS along and they finally started their adventure. They met dangerous foes, like Poes, Boos, Gremlins, Heartless, Mechons or beasts but because of their strength, teamwork, and close bond, was it almost impossible to defeat the party. After hours of fighting, they finally reached the top of the tower exhausted as they were; they collapsed on the ground panting.

"Seems like you guys took your time. I've been waiting for you guys since like… forever." White commented from behind the window. "Also, I made sure not to lure anyone here."

Blue grunted. "Good for you. Do you have any idea how annoying those mobs become after a while, thought it was worth it if you see what kind if drops they give. But still I was about to… OH, MY ARCEUS IT'S THE DEMON DRAGON KING WATCH OUT! She yelled as she quickly pushed her turtle and frog friend out of the way before they were squashed by an enormous purple dragon with fire-burning eyes and large wings.

The princess stared with an unreadable expression at the sudden twist. "… What the…"

Blue and the others went into battle possession. "We have to beat this embodiment of evil, or we won't be able to save Princess Sara!"

"WHAT?!" The others asked confused.

"Did I say, Sara? I mean we have to get the treasure map! Let's get him guys, but watch out for his horns! Those are poisonous!"

So the party was about to start the battle until the floor crumbled because of the weight of the dragon. Blue quickly grabbed her friend and flew in the air, while the dragon fell into the pit and got crushed by the stones.

"… How lame, isn't that dragon supposed to have wings? He should be able to fly." Blue commented while signing in disappoint.

"Of course, the dragon king is beaten easily, since he's an irrelevant character and not important to the plot." Gold grunted.

The party turned around; to their shock, Gold was leaning against the door looking very bored. The shock quickly turned into amusement and soon they fell on the floor laughing their asses off.

"GRR! STOP IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Blue rubbed the tears from her eyes and tried to calm down. "Not funny? Honey, you're wearing an old maid uniform, you, Gold, the dexowner of Newbark town and so-called pervert, is wearing and old hag-maid uniform, that won't count as fanservice when a girl wears it, but as humiliation instead, of course, it's funny. It's as funny as Red and Green cross-dressing." The woman explained before she lost it again.

Gold's face turned red from anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They didn't listen, instead, they laughed harder. After a few hours of laughed the group was finally able to calm down.

"Okay thank you very much for the entertaining." Blue bowed. "We have to take our leave with the chart."

Gold grinned sinisterly. "Chart? Do you mean the map?" He wondered while he took a rolled up map."

"Our treasure! I mean the plot!" Blue gasped.

"Give the plot back!" Ruby threatened.

"Sure." The golden-eyed maid smirked. "If you can catch me and I'll kill Dreamingflower when this is over."

"Good luck with that." Diamond mused.

Gold made a run for it while getting chased by the party.

"You know…" Ruby started. "Instead of taking the map, why don't we take this book entitled Swan spells?"

"That's against the plot! Jeez, what's wrong with you guys?" Blue complained. "Now someone, stun him with your black magic!" The blue-eyed bird commanded.

Ruby sighed and turned expectantly at his turtle friend. Diamond held up his shoulders, Dia started to dig in his pockets. He took out an ice-cube and threw it at Gold, who slipped and fell to the bottom floor while screaming in fear. "STUPID IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME AT THAT RATE!"

The trio looked helplessly at the falling hag. "So, you think he's going to survive?" Ruby asked,

"He has to." Blue answered proudly. "He still has to reappear in future scenes. Now that we got the chart back, let's get out of here." She giggled while taking out the chart, along with other treasures.

Ruby and Diamond gawked in surprise. "Wh-where, how were you able to retrieve it?" The ruby-eyed frog asked.

Blue giggled. "You should know me, if it's me I can get anything I want back… I grabbed it before he fell, along with these treasures. Ohohohohooho!"

Both boys sweat dropped at their friend's behavior and so, with their mission accomplished the exhausted party returned to the cursed maiden, who was waiting hopefully for their return.

\- To be continued.


End file.
